The Prime King
by crazy cat lover style
Summary: (Lion King on Broadway) Troy Pax Prime son of Optimus and Arcee can't wait to be named Prime but when Megatron Troy's evil uncle kills Optimus and Troy blames himself for his Fathers death and runs away grew up with a fox with two tails and Echidna became the Red Ranger leading the team. but what Tails and Knuckles and the Ranger, and Gosei and Tensu don't know about Troy Secret
1. The Cast

The Prime King (the lion king on Broadway ver.)

 **(Note: my cat kept on blocking and sat on or walked on the key board the computer screen to get my attention)**

(Here is the cast for The Prime King, Quintess in human form the end of Transformers the Last Knight gave me the idea)

Troy Burrows/Red Ranger from Power Ranger Mega Force/ Super Mega Force as Simba: What if Troy was from a planet called Cybertron and can take human form. His Autobot name is Troy Pax Prime (I came up with his middle name when Optimus Prime used to be Orion Pax in the Original Cartoon Series) his Autobot form is a teenage version of Optimus Prime. Like Optimus he has two colors, one is the same shade of red as Optimus and his mom's shade of light blue.

Emma Goodwill/Pink Ranger from Power Rangers Mega Force/ Super Mega Force as Nala: What if Emma is from a planet called also called Cybertron, like Troy she has two forms but unlike her second form her name Lunaria and she is half human and half Autobot because of her mom is human and her dad is an Autobot

Gia M./Yellow Ranger, Jake H./Mega Force Black Ranger/Super Mega Force Green Ranger, Noah C./Blue Ranger, and Orion/Silver Ranger from Power Ranger(Super) Mega Force and other cast members in Power Ranger Mega Force/Super Mega Force as themselves

Optimus Prime from Transformers Prime as Mufasa

Arcee from Transformer Prime as Sarabi

Megatron from Transformers Prime as Scar

Alpha Trion from Transformers cartoons series as Rafiki

Adagio Dazzling (Equestia Girls 2) as Shenzi

Tiger Claw (TMNT) as Banzi

Shockwave (Transformers Prime) as Ed

Tails the Fox as Timon

Knuckles the Ecuma as Pumba

Luna (Equestia Girls) as Sarfina

Celestia (Equestia Girls) as herself Safina's older sister Nala's Aunt

Solaria (My Equestia Girls OC ) as herself Celestia daughter, Sarfina's niece, Nala 's cousin

Various female Transformers characters, female Equesteria Girls characters, female Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters as the Lionesses

Ratchet (Transformers Prime) as Zazu


	2. In the Circle of Life

In a faraway galaxy was a planet called Cybertron….

On the planet called Cybertron there were three different species: Transformers, humans, and Mutants. They live together on Cybertron in peace, in harmony ruled by Optimus Prime. Everyone on Cybertron is excited for the birth of the new Prime.

" _Nants ingonyama_

 _bagithi ba-ba_

 _sithi hu ingonyama_

 _nants ingony_

 _bagith ba-ba sithi uhhmm_

 _ingonyama_

 _ingonyama_

 _siyo nqoba_

 _igonyama_

 _ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _ingonyama nengw' enamabala"_

The citizens of Cybertron leave their homes to see the new born Prime.

" _From the day we arrive on this planet,_

 _and the blinking step into the sun_

 _There is more to see than can ever be seen_

 _More to do than can ever be done_

 _There's far too much to take in here_

 _more to find than can ever be found_

 _but the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky_

 _keeps great and small on the endless round_

 _It's the Circle of life!"_

White and red mech at the home of Optimus Prime to deliver the baby of Optimus and Arcee,

" _And it moves us all"_

" _Through disappear and hope"_

" _Through faith and love"_

A red and blue mech standing is greeted by the white and red mech "good evening Optimus, I have come to deliver the baby now where's Arcee?" says the white and red mech "she in bed, Ratchet" walks in to check on Arcee and the baby she is about to have

" _till we find are place!"_

" _on the path unwinding!"_

" _In the Circle!"_

" _The Circle of life"_

An old mech with a staff appears before Optimus, "Optimus, good to see you old friend." says the old mech.

"Same hear Alpha Trion" Says Optimus. They both walk into the bedroom. A female that is light blue and a bit pink is in bed holding a baby wrapped in a blanket. "Arcee" says Optimus in a happy mood seeing their newborn that has the same shade of red as Optimus and the same shade of blue as Arcee. Then the newborn opens its eyes.

"It is a boy" exclaims Ratchet.

"And I believe he will grow up and look like his Father." chucked Alpha Trion. "By the time when he grow older, he will be named as the next Prime." Arcee passes the baby to Alpha Trion, and Alpha Trion takes him outside and presents the newborn son to the citizens from above.

* * *

A metal mouse is squeaking and sniffing for food until stepped on by a metal hand. "Life's not fair, is it to you. See, I could never be named Prime, and you shall never see the life of another day." The silver mech is about to eat the mouse.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you, not to play with your food!" The silver mech turns around and sees Ratchet.

*pts* "What do you want?"

Ratchet replies back, "I'm here to announce that Optimus Prime is on his way, so you better have a big excuse for missing the ceremony this morning"

"Oh Ratchet you made me lose my lunch." says the silver mech.

"You'll lose more than, when Optimus gets through with you. he's mad as a hippo with a healer."

The silver mech let out a smirk and say sarcastically, "Oh! I quiver in fear." He looks at Ratchet.

"Now Megatron! Don't look at me that way! **Help!** " Megatron grabs Ratchet and almost strangled him to death.

"Megatron! Drop him!" Megatron looks at who scolded him.

"In prefect timing, Optimus" He says as he lets go of Ratchet.

"Well if it isn't my younger brother, who became Prime." says Megatron with a smirk.

"Arcee and I didn't see you at the personation of Troy." replies Optimus in an angry mood.

"That was today! Oh I feel simply awful, must have slipped my mind." Megatron lets out a smirk.

"Well yes. Well as slippery as your mind is, but as the Prime's brother you should have been first in line." replies Ratchet.

"Well I was first in line, until the little sparkling was born." say Megatron.

"That Sparkling is my son and your future Prime." replies Optimus.

"Oh! Shall practice my curtsy." replies Megatron sarcastically.

"Don't turn your back on me Megatron." say Optimus in an angry voice.

"Oh no Optimus, perhaps you shouldn't turn you back on me!" replies Megatron, but Optimus blocks his way.

"Is that a challenge?!" replies Optimus mad at Megatron.

"Temper, temper, I wouldn't dream about challenging you." say Megatron.

"Pity, why not" says Ratchet.

"Well as far as brains go on. I got the Cybertronic share, but when it comes to brute strength, I'm afraid I am at the shallow end of the gene pool" then He leaves.

"I'm afraid there's one in every family. Two of them if you ask me, and one of them ruins special occasions." says Ratchet

"huh! What am I go to do about him?" replies Optimus

"He'll make a very fancy throw rug." says Ratchet

"Ratchet!" says Optimus

"And just think whenever he gets dirty, you can take him out and beat him." replies Ratchet

They both *laugh*

* * *

 **In Alpha Tron's home,**

Alpha Tron was humming to himself in a happy mood and laughs happily. "Troy" He says as he finished a picture of Troy on a wall.

* * *

 **Copyright Note from the Author: that's it for Chapter one. I do not own Transformers Prime except for baby Troy**


	3. Troy's first day

**The Next Morning...**

A young human boy with navy blue eyes and black hair looks down from his home. "Dad! Dad!" cried the young boy that turned into his robot form. His robot form is red and light blue almost like his dad, Optimus.

"Come on Dad we got to go, wake up!" Says the little robot, accidently jumping on a sleeping guard. "Ops. Sorry." Optimus and Arcee are sleeping together in their room. "Dad! Dad!" cried the little robot.

"Your son is awake." says Arcee.

"Before sunrise, he's your son" replies Optimus trying to stay asleep.

The young robot is trying to wake Optimus up by jumping on him, but he falls off. "You promise!" wailed the little robot.

"Okay, I'm up! I'm up! Kids these days." *yawns* Optimus and Arcee wake up and walk. The little robot catches up with them, staying behind them smiling.

As the sun rises in the sky, Optimus and the little robot were gazing at the sun rise "Look Troy. Everything the light touches is our kingdom." Says Optimus. Troy sees the view in amazement. "One day Troy, the sun will set on my time, and will rise you as the next Prime!"

"Soon this will all be mine!" Says Troy.

"Everything the light touches!" says Optimus.

"Everything the light touches, but what about that shadowy place?" Says Troy

"That's beyond our water. You must never to go there!" Warned Optimus.

"But I thought a Prime would do whatever he what's!" Says Troy.

"There's more than being Prime than getting away all the time!" Replies Optimus.

"There's more" Says Troy in an exciting mood.

Optimus Laugh happily, "Troy!"

* * *

Two birds fly by. "Oh aren't you the cutest." Says the Girl with yellow skin, green eyes, pink hair and tail, Pegasus wings, with pony ears looking at the birds. She then sees Optimus and Troy. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just…."

"It's all right." Optimus cuts her off knowing what she is about to say. The the girl leaves with the birds following her. "Now remember Troy, everyone has a role on the Planet Cybertron. Each that plays differently in perfect balance from the crawling ants, to the leaping antelope!"

"But Dad, don't we eat the antelope!" Replies Troy

"Yes Troy! But let me explain. When we die our body becomes grass and the antelope eat the grass, and we are all connected in the Great Circle of Life!" Says Optimus.

"Good morning Sir!" Says Ratchet.

"Good morning Ratchet!" replies Optimus.

"Checking in with the morning report" Says Ratchet.

"Fire away!" Says Optimus.

Ratchet sings in a proud way, _"It's an honor and a privilege. A duty I preform with juice, and with pride, with deferments and great respect, very much the norm plus the hint of sickled hessian on the side. To lay before my ruler and all the facts about his realm to fill him with all the beastly Nome!"_

"Yes! Yes, Ratchet get on with it" Says Optimus

" _In order of his majesty of the helm and for all the lady's every muse!"_

"Ratchet! The morning report!" Says Optimus

"Yes sir! Sorry about that! The morning report" replies Ratchet

" _Chips are going ape! Predicons remain above it all! Hedgehogs practicing their speed! Heptagrams turning into sea ponies and they ask if I could join in and I quickly said no thanks! Mutant practicing ninja skills! Bulkhead finishing hi smashing! We still haven't paid the horn bill. Not everyone invited will be coming back from lunch! This is the Morning Report, it is long and short, every mute and talking creature and flesh the tail I support, for the Morning Report!"_

"What are you doing son?" Says Optimus

"Pouncing!" replies Troy

"Ah! Let a more pro show you how it's done!" say Optimus then looks at Ratchet

" _The Karins chatting like always!"_

"Stay low to the ground!" whisper Optimus

" _Griffins being gloomy like always"_

" _Stay low!"_ Sang Troy

" _Girls having their girly time!"_

Gets interrupted by Troy pouncing on him and screams like a little girl

" _This is the morning Report! And long and a short! Every wart snort and fort! Into the morning report!_ Troy finished of the song.

Optimus Laughs Happily "that's very good!"

*Gogh* Ratchet is not happy about having been pounced on!

"Ratchet sir!" Says Manic.

"Yes!" replies Ratchet

"News from the core!"

"Now…." He gets cut off by Ratchet.

"Sir! The Deceptions and the foot clan in Icon!" says Ratchet

"Ratchet, take Troy home!" replies Optimus

"Uh! Dad can't I come!" says Troy

"No Troy!" says Optimus and he leaves.

"I never get to go anywhere!" wails Troy.

"Oh! Young master when you grow up and one day you will be Prime. Then you can chase those dimwitted slobbery!" replies Ratchet while walking Troy home.

* * *

Megatron who is sleeping gets waken up by Troy in human form. "Hay! Uncle Megatron guess what!" says Troy in a happy mood.

"I despise guessing games!" says Megatron in a grouchy voice.

"I'm going to be named Prime!"

"Oh! Goody!" Says Megatron still grouchy.

"My Dad just showed me the whole kingdom and I'm going to rule it all"

"Well forgive me for not leaping for joy!" Megatron complains.

"Hay Uncle Meg! When I'm Prime what will that make you?!"

"A monkey's Uncle!"

*giggles* "You're so weird!"

"You have no idea! So, your Father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?!" Megatron can tell of Troy's words.

"Everything!"

"He didn't show you that rise of the northern border did he?!"

"Well no! He said I can't go their!"

"And his absolute right, it's far too dangerous. Only the Bravest Cybertroim go there!" lied Megatron.

"Well I'm brave! What's….?!" Troy gets cut off by Megatron.

"I'm sorry Troy, I can't tell you!" Lied Megatron.

"Why not?"

"Troy! Troy! I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephew!" lied Megatron.

"Ay right! I'm your only nephew!"

"For some reason, for me being over protective! An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince! Ops!" Megatron lies.

"An elephant what? Wow!" Says Troy.

"Oh! Dear I said to much! Well I suppose you go sooner or later! You being so clever and all! You will do me one huge favor, promise me you will never visit that dreadful place!" lied Megatron.

"No problem!" replies Troy.

"Now there's a good lad! Now run along and have fun and remember it's our little secret!" lied Megatron.

"Okay, bye uncle Megatron!" Troy leaves.

"Enjoy it when you can!" Megatron says letting out an evil smirk.


	4. the female hunt

Arcee is leading the hunt like all ways

" _hi-iya-iya-iya-iya-iya_

 _We baba zingela, siyo zingela baba_

 _hi-iya-iya-iya-iya-iya_

 _We baba zingela, siyo zingela baba_

 _hi-iya-iya-iya-iya-iya_

 _we baba zingela, siyo zingela baba_

 _hi-iya-iya-iya-iya-iya_

 _we baba zingela, siyo zingela baba_

 _hi-iya-iya-iya-iya-iya_

 _we baba zingela, siyo zingela baba_

 _we baba zingela, siyo zingela baba_

 _we baba zingela, siyo zingela baba_

 _we baba zingela, siyo zingela baba_

 _we baba zingela, siyo zingela baba_

 _hi ba la qhubekeni siyo zingela_

 _ta-ta-ta_

 _ta ta wele le hay_

 _ta ta wele le hay_

 _ta ta wele le hay_

 _ta ta wele le hay_

 _zingela baba_

 _ta ta wele le hay zingela_

 _oo yay ye_

 _oo yay ye_

 _oo yay ye nido_

 _iya-iya -iya_

 _onu baba, con baba_

When the females are done eating and hunting, they went back to singing.

 _hi-iya-iya-iya-iya-iya_

 _we baba zingela, siyo zingela baba_

Troy shows up and sees an Autobot alicorn with blue skin, same eye color as Troy, navy blue hair, and with an Autobot symbol with a crescent moon. She is with a woman that is dark blue skin, indigo eye, wearing a fancy short blue drees with a crescent moon as a cutie mark, with alicorn wings and pony ears, shimmering hair and tail that represent the stars of night, and sparking silver shoes. Next to her is a woman with white skin, violet eye, also alicorn wings and pony ears, wearing a short yellow dress with a sun as a cutie mark, three different color streaks, and yellow shoes. Another woman next to her is another alicorn that is white pony, with rat ears, same color streaks of hair, same eye color as the woman right next to her and has a yellow ninja star cutie mark. Troy walks up to the blue alicorn.

"Hay Lunaria!" says Troy.

"Hi Troy!" replies the alicorn.

"Come on, I have to show you something!" grabs Lunaria by the hoof.

"Troy! I'm going hunting with my mother, my aunt, Celestia and my cousin, Solaria!"

"Oh! Come on Lunaria just this once!"

"Show what you're interested in, better not be anywhere dumb!"

"No! it's really cool!"

"So, where is this really cool place?" say the other females that heard Troy.

"Uh! Hi Troy!" the white alicorn waves smiling.

"Troy!" Arcee shouting, seeing Troy with Lunaria again.

"Uhhhhhh! Hi mom, it's _around the water hole_!" lied Troy.

"The water hole! What so great about the water hole?" Lunaria says surprised.

"All show you when we get there" whispers Troy.

"Oh! Uh mom, aunt Celestia can I go with Troy?" says Lunaria asking the two women.

"Arcee!" replies the women in a union.

"Please!" Troy and Lunaria says in a union.

"It's all right with me!" says Arcee.

"Yay!" Troy and Lunaria in a union.

"As long as Ratchet goes with you!" replies Arcee.

"Ah! Not that grumpy medic, mom!" whines Troy.

* * *

"Step lively the sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave!" says Ratchet in a good mood.

"So, where are we really going?" whispers Lunaria walking with Troy.

"An elephant graveyard!" whispers Troy.

"Wow!" says Lunaria in excitement.

"Sshhh! Ratchet!" Troy shushed Lunaria so Ratchet wouldn't know.

"Right! So how are we going to ditch Mr. grumpy?" whispers Lunaria.

Troy and Lunaria whisper to each other of the plan.

"Oh! Just look at you two little seeds of romance, blossoming in the galaxy! Your parents will be thrilled! Not what you're being bestrode and all!" says Ratchet.

"Be what?" Troy questions

"Bestrode, intendance, affiance!" replies Ratchet happily.

"Meaning?" Lunaria asks.

"When you grow up, you are going to be married!" exclaimed Ratchet in excitement.

"Eww!" Troy and Lunaria says in unison.

"I can't marry her, she's my friend!" says Troy.

"Yay! It will be so weird!" says Lunaria.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you two cybertroiams have no choose. It's a tradition going back through generation, through generation!" explains Ratchet.

"Well when I'm Prime that will be the first to go." Says Troy.

"Not so long as I'm around!" says Ratchet.

"In that case you're fired!" says Troy.

"Nice try, but only a Prime would do that!" says Ratchet.

"Well he's the future Prime!" Lunaria says leting out a smirk.

"Yay! So, you have to do what I tell you to!" Says Troy.

"Not yet, I don't and with an attitude like that, I'm afraid your shaping up to be a pothook Prime in need!" says Ratchet.

"Hum! Not the way I see it!" says Troy.

"Wait what! This is not from the cartoon!"

Troy transforms into his Autobot form and sings " _I'm gonna be a mighty Prime! So, enemies beware!"_

" _I've never seen a Prime of beast with quit so little metal!"_ Ratchet in a Grouchy mood.

" _I'm gonna be the main event! Like no Prime was before! I'm brushing up, on looking down! I'm working on my roar!_

Ratchet get mad, _"Thus far a rather uninspiring thing!"_ than he gets hit in the head.

" _Oh, I can't wait to be Prime!_

 _No one saying do this!"_

"Now, when I said that!"

" _No one say be there!"_

Ratchet turns to face Lunaria, "What I mean was!"

" _No one saying 'stop that'!"_

"What you don't realize..."

Troy and Lunaria sing together, _"No one says see here!"_

"Well, see here!" says Ratchet even more mad.

" _Free to run around all day!"_ Troy turns to Human form and stands on Lunaria's back.

"Well that's definitely out!" says Ratchet.

" _Free to do it all my way!"_ Troy and Lunaria are having fun.

" _Think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to heart!"_ Ratchet sings hiting into a rock.

" _Primes don't need advice from grouchy medic for a start!"_ sang Lunaria.

" _If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service! Out of this kingdom I wouldn't hang about! This sparkling is getting wildly out of arrrrrmmmms!"_

" _Oh! I just Can't wait to be Prime!"_

" _Everybody look left!"_ Troy sings while Ratchet gets knocked over.

" _Everybody look right!"_ Lunaria sings while Ratchet gets knocked over again.

" _Everywhere you look, I'm standing in the spotlight!"_ Troy sings.

"Not yet!" Ratchet says in a terribly mood.

All of the citizens nearby sing, " _Let every creature go and sing, let's hear it in the herd and all the wing! It's gonna be King Troy's finest fling!"_

" _Oh, I just can't wait to be Prime!"_ sings Troy.

" _Oh, he just can't wait to be Prime!"_ sings Lunaria.

" _Oh, I just can't wait…."_

" _Just can't wait…"_

" _To be Prime!"_ Everyone except Ratchet sings.

"Owchie! Hugh, Troy! Lunaria!", Ratchet realizes he's in trouble.


	5. Elephant Graveyard

"All right, it worked!" says Troy

"We lost him!" says Lunaria in a happy tone.

"I am a genius!" says Troy in human form.

"Hey genius, it was my idea!"

"Oh yeah! Well I pulled it off!"

"With me!"

"Oh yeah!" Troy saying getting in a playful mood with Lunaria.

"Pinned ya!" says Lunaria on Troy.

"Hey, let me up!" Troy says trying to pin her back.

"Pinned ya, again!" says Lunaria.

Then a load roar came out of nowhere. As the two heard it, they began the see that they are in an elephant graveyard.

"This is it! We made it!" says Troy

"Whoa!" Troy and Lunaria said in unison.

"It's really creepy!" says Lunaria.

"Yeah! Isn't great!" says Troy.

"We could get in big trouble!" say Lunaria.

"I know right!" says Troy

"I wonder if it's brains is still in there?"

"There's only one way to know! Come on let's go check it out!"

"I know and that's when I come in!" Says Ratchet who is now mad.

"Aw man!" whines Troy.

"This is way… way… way beyond boundary of the city of Icon!" Says Ratchet.

"Look, the grouchy medic is scared!" joked Troy.

"It's Mr. grouchy medic, to you flesh and metal and right now we are all in grave danger!" Ratchet yells.

"Danger! Hah! I laugh in the smell of danger! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" joked Troy.

Than another laugh is also heard, a human woman with yellow skin dressed in purple, with dark yellow hair with a little streak of yellow in her hair, with violet eyes comes out of the shadow. Than a mutant tiger wearing an eye patch carrying weapons, then a Transformer appears its colors, black and purple with a deception symbol.

"Well, well, well! Tigerclaw! What do we have here?" says the Human female.

"Hmm! I don't know Adagio? What do you think Shockwave?" says Tiger Claw.

Shockwave laugh madly crazy.

"Just as I was thinking a trio of trespassers!" says Tiger Claw.

"And quite by accident I can a sure you! A simple navigation error." says Ratchet.

"Hang on a sec, I know you! Your Optimus' little stooge!" says Adagio.

"I, madam, am the Prime's only loyal medical officer!"

"More like Prime's mager dumb hole!" Adagio laughs.

"And that would make you?"

"Future Prime!" say Troy.

"Do you know what we do to Primes, who step out of their kingdoms!" says Adagio.

"You can't do anything to me!"

"Um technically we are on their land!" says Ratchet shivering.

"But Ratchet, you said that there's nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid!" says Troy.

"Well ixnay on the oopid-stay!" says Ratchet even more scared.

"Who you calling oopid-stay!" says Adagio.

" _He called us slobbering!"_

" _Said we were mangy!"_

" _Did I hear stupid?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Tell us again-gee!"_

" _It's so incredible!"_

" _That you're so rude!"_

" _When you're so edible!"_

" _When you are food!"_

"Oh! my-my-my-my look at the sun it's time to go!" says Ratchet.

"Not so fast, food!"

"Yeah! How about so chicks out!"

"Yeah! How about the boiler for grown robots!" pushed Ratchet in the boiler

"Oh no! not the boiler! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ratchet!" say Troy

"What's the hurry! Stick around for dinner!" says Adagio smiling.

"Yeah! We can have what walking around! *laughing* Get it, walking around?!" joked Tiger Claw. Adagio and shockwave join in.

"Wait I got one, make mine a sparkling sandwich"_ says laughs even more! Troy and Lunaria try to escape.

" _It's time to chow down!_

 _Chow down!_

 _Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chow down!_

" _I'm chompin' down at the bit, baby!"_

" _My stomach's on the growl, son!_

" _Chow down! Chow down!"_

" _You both be invited on a date! Two courses handed on a plate! We'll have you raw, won't be long to wait! Seeing you're already brown!"_

" _Chow down! Chow down!"_ Troy and Lunaria escaped with being realized by the three.

" _your ribs are looking so tasty!"_

" _Such chewy little chops, chums!"_

" _Eat up!"_

" _Now wasn't it her mom who ate your dad!"_

" _And having parents eaten make us mad!"_

" _We've gonna settle up the score a tad!"_

" _We never had a snack of such renown!"_

" _Chow down! Chow down!"_

"What, shock wave? What is it?" asked Adagio.

"Hay! Did we order this dinner to go?" asked Tiger Claw.

"No!"

"Well there they go!"

The three chase Troy and Lunaria. Until Troy and Lunaria are cornered.

" _I think should began the meal from scratch! So many juicy segments to detach! Be good as gold for you're as good as carved!"_

*scream* "Troy!" cried Lunaria as she got her hoof stuck in a rock. Troy broke the rock and grabs Lunaria's hoof and scratches Adagio by the check. Troy and Lunaria realize their trapped so Troy tries to roar but his attempted roar is a angry cat meow.

"That's it!" joked Adagio the three began to laugh. "Do it again!" Troy attempts the roar again but a load roar is heard, and then Optimus Prime shows up scaring the three!

"If you ever go near my son, again!" says Optimus in raged.

"Son? Oh, that was your son. We didn't know that! Did you know that?" Says Adagio getting nervous.

"Who me? No, did you?" asked Tiger Claw who is being a scared cat.

"No! of course not!" replied Adagio nervously.

"Shock wave?" the Two Asked Shock wave but he is sacking in fear. Optimus beat up the three in a state of long recovery of the injuries and they run away screaming like little girls.

"Dad I'm…" Troy says guilty but is cut off by his dad.

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" His dad says in a disappointed voice.

"Dad I'm sorry!"

"Let's go home!"

"I thought you were very brave!" Says Lunaria as the leave the elephant grave yard. Little did they know, that Megatron was there as well and he saw everything. In the end, he was not happy to have Optimus here to save them.


	6. They live in You

**It was midnight,**

As the three continue to walk than Optimus stops

"Ratchet!" called Optimus

"Yes sir!"

"Take Lunaria home I've got to teach my son a lesson!" ordered Optimus

"Come Lunaria! Troy good luck!" Lunaria opens her wings and flies and follows Ratchet home. Troy watches them leaves, Troy in his Autobot form had is foot in Optimus's foot print that was huge, Optimus takes of his mask.

"Troy! I'm very disappointed in you!"

"I know!"

"You've could have been killed! I told you to never to go there and what's worse you put Lunaria in danger!"

"I was just trying to be brave like you!"

"I'm only brave when I have to be! Troy being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble!"

"But you're not scared of anything!"

"I was today!"

"You were?"

"I thought… I might lose you!"

"Oh! and I bet Primes get scared huh! But do you know what?"

"What?"

"Bet those three were even scarier!"

"That because no one's messes with our dad! huh"

"dad were pals right?"

"right"

"And will always be together right!"

 _Ingonyama! Nengw'enamabala! Ingonyama! New'enamabla!_

" _Night and the spirt of life calling!_

" _Oh oh iyo!"_

" _Mamela!"_

" _Oh! oh! iyo!"_

" _and a voice with the fear of a child asking!"_

" _Oh! Oh! Iyo!"_

" _Oh mamela!"_

"Troy let me tell you something my father told me! Look at the stars the great Primes of the past look down upon us!"

" _Wait, there's no mountain too great! hear this word and have faith! Oh! Oh! have faith!"_

 _Hela, hm mamele! Hela, hm mamele! Hela, hm mamele! Hela, hm mamele!_

" _They live in you!"_

 _Hela, hm mamele!_

" _They live in me!"_

 _Hela, hm mamele!_

" _They're watching over!"_

" _Hela, hm mamele!"_

" _Everything they see!"_

 _Hela, hm mamele!_

" _In every creature!"_

 _Hela, hm mamele!_

" _In every star! In your refection! They live in you!"_

"Troy whenever you're alone just remember that those Primes will be there to guide you and so will I!"

" _They live in you!"_

 _Hela, hm mamela_

" _They live in me!"_

 _Hela, hm mamela_

" _There watching over!"_

 _Hela, hm mamela_

" _In ever creature!"_

 _Hela, hm mamela_

" _In ever star!"_

 _Hela, hm mamela_

" _In your refection! They live in you!"_

 _Ingonyama! Nengw'enamabala! Ingonyama! New'enamabla! Ingonyama! Nengw'enamabla! Ingonyama! Newgw'enamabala! Ingonyama! Newgw'enamabala! Ingonyama! Newgw'enamabala! Ingonyama! Newgw'enamabala!_


	7. Be Perpared

**Meanwhile in the Elephant graveyard,**

"Man! that lousy Optimus! I won't be able to sit for a week!" says Tiger Claw while Shock wave was laugh "Shout up Shock wave!" hits shock wave on the head.

"Hay if it wasn't for those Autobots and those clan! We be running the joint!" Says Adagio

"Yeah! Man, I hate the clan of Audobot's allies!"

"They're so pushy!"

"And bossy!"

"And stinky!"

"And man are they…!"

"Ugly!" the two laughs

"Surely we are not all that bad!" says Megatron

"Oh! Megatron it's just you!"

"Yeah! We were afraid it was somebody important!"

"Yeah! Like Optimus!"

"Yeah!"

"I see!"

"Now that's power!"

"Uh tell me about it! I just hear that name when I shushed!"

"Optimus!" Tiger Claw says Optimus name in a weird tone

"Do it again!" laugh Adagio

"Optimus! Optimus! Optimus!" Tiger claw says it in the same tone making the other Two laugh

"And it tingles me!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots!"

"Not you Megatron! Your one of us! You're our pal!"

"Charmed!"

"Oh! I like that his not named Prime! But his still powerful!"

"Hay! Did you bring anything to eat Megatron! old buddy, old pal, did yea, did yea!" Megatron pulls out a leg from a dead zebra

"I don't think you really disserved it! I practically gift trap the Sparkling and Alicorn pony! And you couldn't even expose of them!"

"Well you know it wasn't that they were alone Megatron!" Says Adagio eating meat

"Yeah! What are we supposed to do kill Optimus Prime!" Says Tiger claw eating the meat that gave Megatron an idea

"Precisely!" smirked Megatron

" _I never thought Deceptions and the foot clan essential! They're crude and unspeakably plain! But maybe they've a glimmer of potential! If allied to my vision and brain! I know that your powers of retention! Are as wet as a warthog's backside! But thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride! It's clear from your vacant expressions! The lights are not all on upstairs! But we're talking Primes and successions! Even you can't be caught unawares! So, prepare for the chance of a lifetime! Be prepare foe sensational news! A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer!"_

" _And where do we feature?"_

" _Just listen to teacher! I know it sound sordid, but you'll be rewarded! When at last I am given my dues! And injustice deliciously squared!"_

" _Be Prepared!"_

" _Yeah be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what?"_

" _For the death of the Prime!"_

" _is he sick?"_

" _ **No,**_ _fool! Where gonna kill him and Troy too"_

" _Great idea who needs a prime?"_

" _No Prime! No Prime! La! La! La! La! La! La!"_

" _idiots! there will be a Prime!"_

" _But you said…!"_

" _I will be Prime! Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!"_

" _Yaaay! All right! Long live the Prime! Long live the Prime!"_

" _It's great that we'll soon be connected with a Prime who'll be all-time adored!"_

" _Of course, quid pro quo, you're exacted! To take certain duties on board…! The future is littered with prizes! And though I'm the main addressee! The point that I must emphasize is you won't get a sniff without me!"_

" _So, prepare for the coup of the century!"_

" _Be Prepared for the murkiest scam! Meticulous planning tenacity, spanning! Decade of denial is simply why I'll be Prime of undisputed, respected, saluted and seen for the wonder I am! Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared!"_

" _Be Prepared!"_

" _Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared! Be Prepared!_

 **The next morning,**

"Uh! Sire, about last night!" says Ratchet

"Yes Ratchet" replied Optimus

"You know about those incidents with those hooligans!" Ratchet get more nervous

"Hmm!"

"I am so sorry but a better to attending touts but when Arcee asked me to baby sit well I obeyed because she's the boss! Well of course you're the big boss! Uhhh! Arcee is not upset with me, is she sir?" says Ratchet hoping to hear that Arcee is mad at him maybe?

"Ratchet! She living!" Ratchet gets shocked "I tried to calm her but she insists that I fired you!" Ratchet gets cranky about getting fired "Ratchet! It's a joke!"

"Sir your since of humor never fails to abuse me!"

"Sorry Ratchet I just can't resist ruffling you up!"

"Last night you weren't so hard on Troy were you!"

"How could I be hard on Troy! I want him to engorge his curiosity but that son of mine seems to rush head long into danger without thinking!"

"Oh sir I remember a certain sparkling that used to be known as Orion and last name used to sound like Troy's middle name. A certain head strong that did not turn into a human and he a chives prominins sir!"

"Ratchet you know me too long!"


	8. Troy's exiled

"Where are we going, Uncle Megatron?" asked Troy in human form.

"You're Father, has a marvelous surprise for you!" lied Megatron.

"What!?" Troy says in excitement.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it!"

"Well, if you told me, I still acted surprise!"

"You are such a naughty boy!"

"Come on Uncle Megatron!" Megatron cuts him off.

"No, no, it's just between you and your dad! You know some sort of Father…. Son…thing!" "Ah! Here we are now, you sit here while I go get him!"

"I'll go with you...!

" **No!** no, no, just sit on this ledge! You wouldn't what to get in another mess, like you did with the deceptions and the foot clan!"

"You know about that?!" asked Troy confused.

"Troy! Everybody knows about that!"

"Really!"

"Hum! Lucky daddy was there to save you! Oh, just between our secret you might want to work on that little roar of yours!"

"Oh! okay!" Megatron was about to leave but Troy asked, "Hay Uncle Megatron will I like the surprise?"

"Troy, it's to die for!" Megatron says with a smirk.

"Little roar! Huh!" Troy then practices his roar, but did not realize that there is a heard of wildebeest way at the top.

* * *

"Hmm! Look at all those wildebeest! I just got to have one!" Tiger Claw who is so hungry for meat.

"No, not yet!" Adagio stops Tiger Claw from trying to maul a wildebeest.

"Can't we pick of the little sick ones?" Says Tiger Claw sounding even more hungry.

"Shut up! You know the drill, we wait the signal from Megatron! There he is, let's go!" say Adagio.

* * *

Troy still practices his roar until the roar echoes and the ground shakes. Troy looks up and sees wildebeest. He runs for his life not realizing that the wildebeest are being chased by the three that tried to kill him and Lunaria. Troy sees a tree branch and climbs to the top of it.

"Oh! look sir, the heard is on the move!" Says Ratchet looking above.

"Odd!" says Optimus confused.

"Optimus! Quick stamped in the gorens; Troy is down there!" says Megatron.

"Troy!" says Optimus in horror hearing what his brother had said.

Down in the canon Troy sees Ratchet up at the top of the branch and is about to crack "Ratchet! Help me!"

"Your father is on the way!"

"hurry!"

"All go get help!" not realizing Megatron prevented him to get help. Optimus shows up to save Troy before the tree branch broke. Optimus grabs him, climbs the rock and Troy is on the cliff rock safe. Optimus unfortunatly slides down the Rock hill.

"Dad!"

"Megatron, brother help me!" Megatron has his claws on Optimus.

"Long live the Prime!" Megatron pushes Optimus off the cliff and falls to his death.

"No!" Troy saw Optimus fall to his death in horror from a distance away and assumed Megatron tried and his dad fell, but he didn't see closly Megatron pushed him off on purpose.

After all the wildebeest stampede run for their lives. Troy finds his Father laying there dead.

"Dad! Dad wake up!" cried Troy "Dad no! you got to get up! Please!" Troy let out a tear of sadness "Help!" echoed Troy "Somebody! Anybody!"

"Troy! What have you done!" Megatron acts as he tried to save Optimus and it was Troy's fault for his dad's death.

"Wildebeest….and he…. tried to save me...I didn't mean to…it was an accident...!

"Of course, you didn't mean to let it happen. No one ever means to it to happened! But the Prime is dead. If it weren't for you, he still be alive! Oh, what will your mother think?!"

"What am I gonna do"

Run away Troy! Run, and never return!" Megatron says, and Troy runs away. "Kill him" he told the Three.

The Three followed Troy for a while to a spacebridge that leads to earth. On earth, Troy appears on the mountain. He goes down to the forest and slides through a plant of thorns in human form. The Three stop to take a break and Tiger Claw gets pushed into the torn bush.

"Ow!" tiger claw came out of the thorn bush, the two started laughing.

"Oh, there he goes!" say Adagio seeing Troy in the forest.

"So, go get him" while Tiger Claw is pulling torn twigs in his fur.

"There's no way I'm going in there unless, but you want me to go in their feline cactus butt!" joked Adagio.

"But, we got to finish the job!"

"Oh, he's as good as dead anyway, and if he comes back, we'll kill him!"

"Yeah! You hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill yea!" echoed Tiger Claw laughing.

* * *

The Three come back to Megatron saying that Troy is now dead. Megatron takes Optimus's body to the city of Icon. The Citizens of Icon mourns over the death of Optimus and Troy. Arcee begins to have a heart break for the loss of her spark mate and sparkling.

*Flashback*

 _Arcee and Optimus are filled with happiness for Acree was sparked with Troy Pax Prime_

*End Of Flashback*

Lunaria cries for the death of Troy her best friend and her cousin Solaria wraps her wing around Lunaria to comfort her. Megatron pronounce himself as Prime. Then Alpha Trion looks at the picture of Troy and he wipes it off the wall!


	9. Hukuna Matata

Troy lies in the middle of the woods and is seen and surounded by predator birds. A yellow fox with two tails and a red echidna scare away the predator birds then the red echidna sees Troy asleep. "Uh oh! Hay, Tails you better come look, I think it's still alive!"

"All righty, what we do have here!" look at Troy "A human! What is a human doing here?

"Maybe keep him?"

"Knuckles, he's not ours, you know!"

"Oh, come on Tails, look at him. He all cute and all alone! Can we keep him?"

"Knuckles, what if he was sleep walking or homeless or doesn't have a family?"

"Oh, come on Tails, pretty please"

"Do you know what, maybe we should keep him, even if it doesn't sound like a good idea or not!" Tails taps on Troy and Troy wakes up and gets up. "You okay kid?"

"I guess so!"

"Well were you're going?" Tails asks him.

"Nowhere!" Troy responds.

"He looks blue!" Tails says.

"I say, peachy!" Knuckles responds.

"No! No! I mean, he's depress!"

"Oh! yo kid what's eating, yeah?"

"Nothing, he's at the bottom of the food chain!" jokes Tails. "the food chain! Get it!" He realizes Troy is not laughing. "So where you're from?" asked Tails.

"I doesn't matter, I can't go back!" Troy responds sadly.

"Oh, you're an outcast! So are we!" Tails exclaims happily; thinking that they have a new friends.

"What did you do kid?"

"Something terrible, but I don't want to talk about it!" Troy responds.

"Oh good! We don't want to hear about it!"

"Anything we could do?"

"Not unless you could change the past!"

"Oh! you know in times like this my buddy, Tails says you got to put your bindings in your past!"

"No! no amateur, lay down before you hurt yourself! It's you got to put your past...!"

"Oh, I knew that!"

"Bad things happened, and you can do anything about! Right"

"Right!"

"Wrong! When the world turns its back on you. You turn your back on the world!"

"You are the most stupid fox I have ever meet!"

"Hay I'm not that stupid! well maybe you need a new lesson, Hakuna Matata!"

"What?" Troy is confused with the strange word.

"Hakuna Ma-ta-ta! It means no worries"

" _Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase!"_

" _Hakuna Matata! Ain't no pssin' Craze!_

" _It means no worries for the rest of your days!"_

" _It's our problem free! Philosophy!"_

" _Hakuna Matata!"_

" _Hakuna Matata?"_

" _Yeah it's our motto!"_

" _What's a motto?"_

" _Nothing what's a matter with you!"_

" _those 2 words will solve all your problems!"_

" _That's right take Knuckles for example! Why when he was a young Echidna!"_

" _When I was a young Echidna!"_

" _Very nice!"_

" _Thanks!"_

" _He found his aroma! Lacked a certain appeal! He could clear the savanna after every meal!"_

" _I'm a sensitive soul! Though I seem thick skinned! And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind and though I was ashamed!"_

" _He was a shamed!"_

" _Thought of changing my name! "_

" _Oh, what's in a name?"_

" _Every time I would!"_

" _Knuckles not in front of the kids!"_

" _Oh sorry!"_

" _Hakuna Matata!"_

" _It means no worries for the rest of you days!"_

" _It's are problem free! Philosophy!"_

"Welcome to our humble home!" the Two show Troy their home.

"You live here!" Troy responds.

"We live where ever we want!"

"I'm so hungry!"

"Me to, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole Zebra!" Troy responds.

"Oh! were fresh out of Zebra!"

"any anapole!"

"Nope!"

"Hippo!"

"Kid if you live with us, you got eat like us! Hay, this looks like a good place to rustle up some good fruits and vegetables!" Tails shows Troy a bunch of bugs and Troy finds it very disgusting to eat them.

"Ew! What are those gross things!"

"A healthy snack! What's it looks like!" says Tails

"Eww! Gross!"

"Taste like very good!"

"They are really good, better than eating…gross animals! No rules no responsibility and also no worries! Hear try them"

"oh do you know what I'm good"

"Okay!"

The 2 dances in front of Troy while Troy watches them. Knuckles takes out his hand to grab Troy's hand! A man wearing a black bodysuit, silver coat and boots has blond short hair and brown eyes then grabs Troy who is now Grown up and is wearing a black body suit, red coat and red boots

" _It means no worries for the rest of your days!"_

Then Knuckle and tails and the boy in silver, the other 2 boys one in green and the other in blue and a girl in yellow join in _"It are Problem free! Philosophy! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!_

Than a strange noise goes on Troy takes out a strange phone "Again!" says Tails more annoyed "When will Gosei ever stops calling when we have a musical number"

"Probably when the Armada leaves planet earth!" the boy in green laugh then see they are not laughing "What it was just a joke!"

"Jake, could you at least, quit goofing around?" Troy complains.

"You always say that a lot for someone who…who…who! How can I pronounce it!" Says Jake while trying to get the girl in yellow

"Someone who asked about animals in the hidden jungle at a young age!" added the boy in blue laughing at Jake than Troy give him serious look. "You know if your trying to get Gia you need to try harder!" laugh the boy

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny Noah!" Jake told Noah

" _Ranger theirs a monster attacking the city!"_

"Where on it Tensu!" says Gia

"Hu! Why did us, and Troy become friends with a group of teenagers!"

"Uh! What about Orion!" Knuckles asked Tails about Orion

"Oh, and the one Andration Orion! Not to mention they became the Power Rangers" whined Tails.

The Rangers leave to fight of a bunch of robots different from the robots from Troy's home. Troy the young prince became the Red Ranger. The Rangers don't know that Troy was not from earth, like Orion but unlike Troy, his planet was destroyed by the Armada.


	10. The Madness of Megatron

**Meanwhile on Cybertron**

"Nobody knows the trouble I seen! Nobody knows my sorrows!"

"Oh! Ratchet, do litten up!"

"Sing something a little bounce a bite!"

"It's a small world after all!"

" **No!** Anything but that!"

"Oh Ratchet! Here I am pentacle, yet the view is bleak! What is wrong with this picture!"

"Your idiot sir!"

"Ratchet! Why am I not loved!"

"Hay boss we have a bone to pick with you!" says Tiger Claw.

"There's no food, no water!" then the 2-start singing.

"Oh, how I miss Optimus!" says Ratchet out loud, but then Megatron gets angry and then the three leave.

"Optimus! Optimus! I told you to never mention, my younger brother's name, in my presence!"

"Non-taken! I shall never mention again!"

than Megatron sings, "Ratchet! Ratchet!"

"Yes sir!"

"What did my brother have that I don't!"

"Well he had adoring subject, a prefect family, and a beautiful Spearkmate!"

"That's it! I need a sparkmate!"

"A what?"

"A sparkmate! Without a sparkmate what am I? A dead ends a line of descendants no future! With a sparkmate all have sparkling!" Than a woman that looks like Lunaria shows up wearing a purple dress on her skirt there is the same cutie mark as Lunaria wearing shimmering silver shoes like Luna, has pony ears and tail and with alicorn wings skin and eyes like Lunaria. "Immortality will be mine!"

"Megatron!"

"Ah! Lunaria your timing would have been prefect! My look how you grown! Turn from an cybertonim alicorn pony from a cybertonim human alicorn!"

"Megatron you got to do something! Where being force to over hunt!"

" _She got those aside seminey!"_

"You're the Prime you control the deceptions and foot clan!"

" _she's got the beauty of the night like her mother before!"_

"You destroyed the city of Icon!"

" _Your billets!"_

"Can we stop now!"

" _She has to be my Queen!"_

"There's still a chance" than Megatron grab Lunaria

" _love is returning!"_

"wait what?"

" _will create a host out of the stars! So tell me I'm adored_

"Get away from me!"

" _Tell me I'm adored!"_ than Lunaria scratched Megatron

"Ah! Lunaria so feisty! One day you will be mine!"

"Never Megatron! I refuse to have sparkling's from you!" than Lunaria leaves

" _You belong to me! You will adore me!"_

* * *

Lunaria comes out "Lunaria!" cried a woman

"Mom" Lunaria hugs her Mom

"What happened dear!"

"Megatron forced me to be his sparkmate but I told him I refuse to be his sparkmate!"

"Well at last his not your type Lunaria!" says Solaris the sparkmate of Solaria

"Now what do we have to do now!" says Solaria

"I know I have no chose but to leave Cybertron and go to earth and get help!" the citizens of Icon are shocked

"But Lunaria you know that no one has never left Cybertron ever since the great war on Cybertron!" say Bumblebee

"I know but this is the only way to save Icon!"

"She's right! With Troy and Optimus dead and with Megatron leading the Icon in cause! What choose do we have left!" say Alpha Trion

"All get the spacebridge ready even if it is never being used in a while!"

"Lunaria find the right humans on earth to trust! That they can help us save Icon!"

"I will Alpha Trion! I will return home with human that can help us!"

"And I believe you can't go to earth like that!"

"Oh yeah right!" then Lunaria turns into a normal human girl her human form was brown ankle boots, a white sleeve shirt, with pink short pants, her hair is now black, and her eye are green "How's that much beater to blend in with the earthling!"

"Much like an earthling!"

 **Meanwhile on earth, in Harwood country,**

it was sunset and the rangers and Tails and knuckles except for Troy who plans on giving them all a heart attack singing the loin sleeps tonight

"I can't here you guys back me up" says Tails continuing the song him self until spoked by Troy

the rangers laugh "Hey" says Tails

"Oh Tails you know he can't help himself"

"Troy when would you cut it out"

"Sorry Tails when I look at you I can't resist"

"Like as lunch"

"Hey"

"Man you got us very good again"

* * *

The Rangers and Tail and Knuckles look outside in amazement

"Hay Tails! Ever wonder what those sparkling dots are?"

"Serially!" the 4 Rangers say in a unison "There called stars for crying out loud!"

"Oh! I that they were fireflies that got stuck up there!"

"And I thought they were balls of gas!"

"Knuckles! To you everything is gas!"

"Oh sorry!"

"What about you Troy the one that had never told them about stars!" Says Gia in a serious look

"Well I don't know?"

"Oh, come on Troy the 2 that raised you told us theirs!" says Orion

"Well someone once told me that the great kings of the past are up their watching over us!" the 3 Rangers look at Troy like he said about the same thing that they heard about in history class.

"Is that a human thing!" asked Orion

"Did you just hit your head or some sort? Because what you just said sounds like we heard in history class!" say Noah

"Oh! What's history class?" says Troy confusing

"seriously! again" say the other 3 rangers more annoyed.

"What?"

"You do this every single time! never heard of science, math, English, Gym, music and every other class and never heard of schools, zoos, malls, beach and all sorts of places!" says Noah.

That was in the rangers mind they think Troy does live on earth. but the only thing that Troy know are automobiles, the Rangers have no idea why Troy only knows about automobiles, what the rangers don't know about their leader that Troy is a prince from the planet Cybertron like prince Vekar of the Armada but unlike Vekar, Troy is the opposite of the prince of Armada because he was born in the city of Icon located on Cybertron home of the Autobots and the good mutants and humans.

"Noah, we know! Oh, and by the way who told you a thing like that!" says Jake laughing the other rangers join as well

"Yeah right!" Troy was the only one not laughing because it was the only memory he had before his father died when he was just a sparkling.

"Was there something I said?" question Jake, Gia elbow bumped Jake with a mad look on her face "Ow! What was that for?"

"For making us to teas Troy!"

"What it was just a joke!"

* * *

Troy turned in to an Autobot without the rangers realizing that Troy turned in to an alien robot than Troy turns back into human and gaze into the stars!

"You said you always be there for me now you're not!" Troy looks down heartbroken wished he could tell the rangers about his past, but the death of his father hunts him! Troy drops to the grass unconcise a bunch of fuzz is blown by the wind where Troy lied on than flies and to the portal

 **On Cybertron, the city of Icon**

Alpha Trion grads the fuzz, "hum! From earth!"

Alpha Trion has it in a bowl to see where it came from. Then he realizes that there's a cybertoium on earth. "Troy?" He looks at the wiped picture of young Troy. "His alive! His alive!" Alpha Trion exclaims, laughing with happiness. He uses red, black, white and gold paint on the picture of Troy and he finishes. "It is time!" He then looks at the picture of Troy as a Mega force, and Super Mega Force, Red Ranger.


	11. the reuion

**Meanwhile on earth, in Harwood Country**

Tails and Knuckles where singing the lion sleeps to night until Knuckles and Tails see something shining and cute and Tails grabs it and leaves with Knuckles until spotted by a girl with a mad look and her nails are sharp as a lion

the 2 ran for their live and the girl chases them runs into a dead end

Troy shows up in Super Mega Mode than him and the girl fight they as the girl and Tory fight until the girl pinged Troy to the ground

"Lunaria!" says Troy in shocked, Lunaria gets off of Troy

"Who are you?" question Lunaria "And where's my key to the space bridge"

"It's me Troy!" Troy than dimorph in front of Lunaria "And I don't have your key to home

"Troy!" Lunaria takes a look at Troy than began to smile. "Wow!"

"Oh! is great to see you! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here! What are you doing here?"

"Hay! What going on?" asked Tails

"Tails this is Lunaria she's a friend of mine when we were little!"

"Friend!"

"And you better give me back the key you stole from me"

"Tails what did you swapped from her"

"Oh this" shows a shining cute metal thing and Lunaria takes it back from Tails "Hey I found it"

"Let it go Tails"

"Woah time out, let me get this strate, you know her, and she knows you, but she was about to eat us and everybody's okay! Did I miss something!"

"Relax Tails!"

"Wait till everyone hears that you were on earth this whole time and became a…!" Lunaria does not know how to say it.

"Power Ranger!"

"Power what?"

"Power Rangers!" repeated Troy

"Power Rangers! Okay now I get it! Just wait till everyone hears that you been on earth this whole time and became a Power Ranger!"

"And your mother! What will she think?"

"Uh she doesn't has to know nobody has to know"

"Well of course they do everyone thinks your is dead!"

"They do!"

"Yeah! Megatron told us about the stamped!"

"He did! What else did he tell you?"

"And what else matters your alive and that means you are next in line as the new Prime!"

"Prime? Lady what's with yea!"

"Prime your majesty I gravel at your feet" kisses Troy hands

"Hey stop that"

"It's not gravel it's grovel and don't his not a Prime are you"

"No"

"Troy"

"Well I was goanna be but that was a long time ago"

"Wait your the Prime and you never told us and the rangers"

"Can you excuse us for a moment"

"Hey what ever she got to say she can say it in front of us right Troy"

"Maybe you better go"

"It's starts" says Tails "You think you know a guy" Tails and Knuckles then leave

Troy and Lunaria are happily reunited "What" Troy sees Lunaria with a happy look "What is it"

* * *

The two look at Lunaria and Troy

"Knuckles we cannot let them feel the love tonight"

Tails whispers to Knuckles about the plan

they left little did they know a monster that was the size of a bug

"What do they mean not fell the love tonight oh well back to steal more happiness" then the monster sees Troy with Lunaria "Oh it the Red ranger with his new girlfriend" then realized what he says "Wait red ranger and his new girlfriend this will be exciting"

Tails had a blown a dart gun and the splinter in on Lunaria's hand "Ow" then Troy pulls the splinter out of her hand and throws it where the monster is

"Owwwwwww" says the monster when he saw a splinter in his butt and pulls it out "Where did this came from"

Troy and Lunaria are under a tree Troy has his arm around her then Tails has another idea "Maybe a spider should work" then the spider goes down until went past a female spider then went back to the female spider the spider looked at the female spider with hearts in his eyes and make a heart weds and the big heart wed is behind Lunaria and Troy and the monster in shrink mode get stuck to the centure of the web

"oh again" says the monster even more annoyed

Troy and Lunaria were too in love to realized that they were being watched and this gave the monster the moment to steal the happiness until Tails throws a bee hive at the monster and is being chased be bees

Lunaria and Troy were chasing each other and having fun until the monster's staff knocks both Lunaria and Troy down a maintain and Lunaria looks at Troy romantically and so did Troy then the monster saw his chance until he gets up and made a sound and Lunaria and Troy were about to kiss until Lunaria heard something

"What was that" says Lunaria as they broke away the kiss

"I don't know" then the monster was about to grab his staff and made another sound

Lunaria heard it again and had her claws out the monster realized she left "I believe this is yours"

"Why thank you" then sees Lunaria with sharp nail "Oh a nice nail you got their" says the monster terrified by Lunaria's nails

Lunaria scratched the monster


	12. Can you Feel the Love tonight

the monster had a big bandage on his butt from the splinter, covered in spider webs, had a lot of bee stings, and a scratched on the face from the Red Ranger's new girlfriend

"What happened to you" then the monster sees the rangers

the rangers fight the monster and the bride's happiness returns

* * *

the rangers were in the command center

"I wonder what happened to him

then Tails and Knuckles shows up

"Uhh" says Tail super annoyed "I tell you all this stink"

"Oh sorry" replied Knuckles

"Not you them"

"Us" aske the rangers

"Not you guy I meant them" says Tails as he points out Troy and Lunaria "Him, Her hello"

"What wrong with that"

" _I can see what's happening"_

" _What"_

" _And they don't have a clue"_

" _Who"_

" _they'll fall in love and here's the bottom line now it down to 6 again"_

" _Oh"_

" _The sweet cava of Twilight their magic in the air and with all this romantic atmosphere disasters in the air"_

"Tails where's Troy" Tails tells the rangers their story and the rangers tell them theirs's

"At least we know where his injures came from" says Jake

With Troy and Lunaria

" _can you feel the love tonight the peace the evening green the world for once in prefect harmony with all it living thing"_

" _So many things to tell her but how to make her feel the truth about my past impossible she turns away from me"_

" _His holding back his hiding but what I can't decide why wouldn't he be the Prime I know he is the Prime I see inside"_

" _Can you feel the love tonight the peace the evening green the world for once in night as certain love can live on"_

" _And if he feels the love tonight just the way as I do"_

" _There's enough for greatest wonders"_

" _Just to be with you"_

Back with the rangers and Tails and Knuckles

The rangers were looking at their leader with Lunaria romantically as for Tails and Knuckles

" _And if he feels the love tonight it can be assumed"_

" _His every day with us always"_

" _And sure, that it's doomed"_

Knuckles and Tails were filled with tears

"Awa they are so cute together"

"Cute together but what about"

"Tails you know that Troy is not just goanna spend time with us all the time"

"Well it's a good thing that her happiness was not stolen"

until Jake tripped and fell and is seen by the two love birds

"Jake"

"Troy, hey man how's it going" says Jake

"why to go Jake" says Gia as the other rangers came out of their hiding place

Realize Troy and his girlfriend is looking at them

"Hey"

"Oh hey?" says Lunaria confused

"Troy what is this... why didn't you"

"Guys I can explain"

"So you must be Gia Margon, Jake Howing, and Noah Caver, and Orion"

"It's Gia Morgan" corrected Gia

"It's Howling" corrected Jake

"It's Caver" corrected Noah

"And where did you?" the Rangers look at Troy

"Troy did you told her about us even though we don't know this girl"

"Who Lunaria"

"Yes her...wait Lunaria?"

"Your name is Lunaria?"

"Yes and it's quit shocking that Troy never told you all about me because I knew Troy before this whole power ranger thing happen"

"Say What"

"She and I were friend since we were little"

"Wait are you saying that"

"Your Troy's childhood friend"

"Yes" Noah faints


	13. He lives in you

The ranger's got to know Lunaria and Lunaria got to know them after she became the pink ranger.

Lunaria got a tour around earth and the ranger's realized that their leader was from the same planet Lunaria was from and about their planet Cybertron

"Isn't great"

"It is beautiful"

"Hey maybe I should show you the Armada ship"

"Rangers wait it's just that"

"Just that what" then looks at Troy

"Troy, I don't understand you been alive for all this time" explained Lunaria "Why did you not come back to Cybertron"

"Well… I... Uh... I… I… I"

"We need Troy to lead the team that's all"

"Yeah what makes you think someone needs him"

"But we needed him" she added "I need him"

"Well Troy his a more of a troubled soul"

"Yeah he sometimes dozes off"

"And beast of all get to spend time with us"

"Yeah, I think"

"Troy Megatron let the foot clan and Deceptions take over the city of Icon"

"What"

"Everything is destroyed theirs no food no water" she explained "Troy if you don't do something everyone will starve"

"I can't go back" says Troy talking to himself

"What"

"You would not understand"

"What would I understand"

"Oh, Troy remember Hakuna Matata"

What"

"Hakuna Matata it's what we all learned from here"

"look bad things happened"

"Troy"

"And there's nothing you can do about it

"What's happened to you" Troy stops "you're not the Troy I remembered"

"What?" the rangers said in a unison

"You're right I'm not now are you satisfied"

"No" she said "Just disappointed" she added

"Do you know what your beginning to sound like my father"

"Good at least one of us does"

"Look you think you can just tell him here how to live his life"

"You have no idea what happened"

"I would if you just Tell me"

"forget it"

"Fine" Troy then left

"What was that for arguing with Troy for" then Lunaria tells the rangers about Troy

* * *

Night fall and Troy was all alone as the Red ranger "She's wrong I can't go back" said Troy "And what would it prove anyway it's not like it's gonna change anything" Then heard an annoying singing from an old robot "Hey could you cut it out"

"Can't cut it out it goes right back" then lets out a laugh and continues singing that annoying song

"Stop following me" then the old robot singings the annoying song quietly "By the all spark who are you"

"The question is who are you"

"Thought I knew and know I'm not so sure"

"I know who you are" says the old Robot with a smile "Come here it's a secret" then Troy came to the old robot and then sang that super annoying song which annoys Troy

"Enough already" ordered Troy "What's supposed to mean any way"

"It means you are a baboon and I am not" laugh the old robot

"I think you're a little confused"

"Wrong" answered the old robot "I'm not the one who is confused you don't even know who you are"

"and I suppose you know"

"shush you are Optimus Prime's boy" then Troy heard what the old robot said

"You knew my Father"

"Correction" answered the old robot "I Know your father"

"I'm hate to tell you this, but my Father died a long time ago"

"No wrong again he's alive and all show him to you" he let out a smile "You just follow Alpha Trion he knows the way" then toke off

"Hey" then Troy follows the old robot "Hey can you slow down" then follows the old robot going so fast

"Stop" Troy stopped "shh" shushed Alpha Trion "Look down their" then points to the water bank

Troy looks down to his reflection "That's not my father that's just my reflection"

"No look down there" Troy's reflection changed reflection and showed Optimus's reflection and Troy saw it in disbelief

" _Ingonyma! Nengw'enamabala! Ingoyama! New'enamabla"_

" _Night and the spirit of life calling"_

" _Oh oh iyo"_

" _mamela"_

" _Oh oh iyo"_

" _And a voice just a fear of a child answers"_

" _Oh oh iyo"_

" _Am mamela"_

" _Oh oh iyo"_

" _Ohcounzomo"_

" _Hatimey"_

" _Wait"_

" _Wait-wait-wait"_

" _There's no mountain to great hear these words and have faith"_

" _Oh oh iyo"_

" _Have faith"_

" _Hela, hm mamela! Hela, hm mamela! Hela, hm mamela! Hela, hm mamela"_

" _He live in you"_

" _Hela, hm mamela! Hela, hm mamela! Hela, hm mamela"_

" _He lives in me"_

" _Hela, hm mamela! Hela, hm mamela"_

" _He watches over"_

" _Hela, hm mamela! Hela, hm mamela"_

" _everything's we see"_

" _Hela, hm mamela! Hela, hm mamela"_

" _Into the water"_

" _Hela, hm mamela! Hela, hm mamela"_

" _Into the truth"_

" _Hela, hm mamela! Hela, hm mamela"_

" _In your reflection"_

" _Hela, hm mamela! Hela, hm mamela"_

" _He lives in you"_

" _Troy"_ then a voice that was familiar to him

"Father"

" _Troy you have me forgotten"_

"No how could I"

" _You forgotten who you are and so forgotten me look inside yourself Troy you are more than just a leader of the rangers you must take your place in the circle of life"_

"But how can I go back I'm not who I used to be"

" _Remember who you are, you are my son and the one true leader of the good citizens of Cybertron"_

" _He lives in you"_

" _Hela, hm mamela! Hela, hm mamela! Hela, hm mamela"_

" _He lives in me"_

" _Hela, hm mamela! Hela, hm mamela! Hela, hm mamela"_

" _He watches over"_

" _Hela, hm mamela!"_

" _Everything we see"_

" _Hela, hm mamela!"_

" _Into the waters"_

" _Hela, hm mamela"_

" _Into the truth"_

" _Hela, hm mamela! Hela, hm mamela! Hela, hm mamela"_

" _In your reflection he lives in you"_

" _Remember who you are"_

"No wait please" Troy watched as his father's spirit slowly vanished "Father please don't leave me"

"What was that" says Alpha Trion "That was a truly"

"Yeah I think so that the winds are changing"

"Aw changes good"

"It's not always easy" Troy remembers his father's words "I know what I have to do and that means facing my past" then Alpha Trion toke off Troy's helmet and hits him in the head with his stick "ow" Troy grabs his helmet back "What was that for"

"it doesn't matter what's in the past"

"yeah but it still hurts"

"yes, the past can hurt not the way I see it you can either run from it or you can learn from it" Troy avoided getting another smack from the head "You see" then let out a laugh "now what are you going to do now"

Alpha Trion throws the key to the space "well first I'm gonna take that stick" Troy grabs the stick and throws it

"No not the stick" then grabs his stick and sees Troy leaving "Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going back"

"good get out of here" then laugh with excitement for his vision has come true


	14. the Return of the true Prime

The next morning

Tails and Knuckles and the boys are asleep, and Gia is still awake because she is frustrated from last night

"Okay no need to panic Troy and Lunaria had an argument which is not fine and there is no sigh of Troy"

Lunaria shows up "Hey wake up" says Lunaria trying to wake the boys up "Tails" then look at tail "Tails wake up" then Tails wakes up to see Lunaria and screams and wakes the other boys up and Gia saw Lunaria

"Lunaria"

"Wait Lunaria"

"don't ever do that again"

"Have you 2 seen Troy?"

"They already asked us, and we thought he was with you"

"Was with us and can't find him"

"We've been trying to contact him with are morphers but still no sign of him"

Then they heard laughing "You wouldn't find him here" then the rangers see a giant robot

"fascinating" says Noah

"The Prime has returned"

Lunaria lets out a joy of happiness "I can't believe it his gone back"

"Gone back" they said in a unison

"What do you mean gone back" then realized that the giant robot left

"And who was that giant robot we just saw"

"Troy gone back to the city of Icon to challenge Megatron"

"Mega who"

"Megatron"

"Mega what was that word again"

"no, it's his uncle"

"the giant robot his uncle" Lunaria slaps Jake in the face "Ow what was that for"

"No Troy gone back to challenge his Uncle Megatron to take his place as the new Prime" they were surprised about that Troy has return to his home planet

"Okay that explains why but who was that giant robot"

"That's Alpha Trion an old robot and very wise"

"Since Troy is gone back to his home planet 8 against so many minions that are loyal to Megatron"

"Actually not just 8" then the rangers she Tommy with all the other legendary rangers "since Troy has gone back to his home to defeat Megatron we thought we should all save Troy and Lunaria's home planet" Lunaria agress so do the Mega force and Tails and Knuckles

"But first how do we get to Cybertron"

Lunaria used the key to the space bridge a portal appears out of nowhere and saw it in aw "Oh forgot one thing oh and don't freak out" the she closed her eyes a glow of light surrounds her body revels a girl that looked like no normal human and her whole body was like the night "Their that's better"

then she went into space bridge and one by one all the rangers got in the spacebridge

 **On Cybertron**

Troy finally made it to the city of Icon, but it was different no living, all gloomy, but all dried up

Troy saw the home he remembers where he used to live when his parents were a happy when he came along and became a happy family

"Troy"

"Lunaria"

"What made you want to come back"

"I finally got some since knocked into me and I got the one to prove it besides this is my kingdom if I don't fight for it who will"

"I will"

"I don't know kinda sounds dangers"

"danger I laugh in the smell of danger" says Lunaria laugh of a memory when they were in the Elephant Graveyard

"I see nothing funny"

"Guys"

"Hey man"

"What are you all doing here"

"At your service my leas" says Knuckles saying it out loud when the shushed him "Sorry"

As they got to Troy's home

"We're gonna fight your uncle for this"

"Yes, this is my home"

"Talk about your fixer upper" then see a bunch of deceptions and human and mutants with sharp nails "So what's your plan on getting past those guys" Tails asked Troy

"Live bait"

"Good idea"

"And where are we going to find live bait" then they all looked at Tails and Knuckles

"Hey"

"Come on you two have got to create a diversion"

"What do you want me to do dress in dry grass and do the hula"

"That will work"

A second later

Tails is wearing a grass skirt and doing the hula with Knuckles when the 3 see the 2 and so do the other minions of Megatron and the 2 left in freight when Megatron's minions chase them which now gives the rangers an easy way to get in

"Lunaria you and the rangers find my mother and rally up the good citizens of Cybertron I'll deal Megatron"

"Be careful Troy" Lunaria and the rangers went into Troy's home leaving Troy alone

Troy sees Megatron looking down at his minions "Arcee" Megatron called out

A female robot that was light blue with a little pink looked so beaten up came to Megatron "Yes Megatron"

"Where is your hunting party they're not doing their job"

"Megatron there's no food the heard has moved on"

"No" says Megatron sucked to here "You're not looking hard enough"

"It's over Megatron there's nothing left we have only one choice we must leave the city of Icon"

"We're not going anywhere"

"Then you have sentence us to death"

"And so be it"

"You can't do that"

"I am the leader I can do whatever I want"

"If you were half the Prime Optimus was"

"I'm 10 times the Prime Optimus was" says Megatron when he attacks Arcee then Troy shows up in Autobot form with a loud roar "Optimus no your dead" says Megatron when he mistaken Troy for Optimus Prime

Troy walks up to Arcee lying on the dried grass

She sees Troy in Autobot form "Optimus Prime"

"No, it's me"

Arcee looks at Troy she is filled with tears of happiness "Troy your alive how can that be" says Acree hugging Troy

"It doesn't matter now I'm home" when they broke away the hug

"Troy" then Megatron is shocked to see Troy alive "Troy" then lets out a fake laugh "I'm very glad to see you alive" looks at Adagio, Tiger Claw, Shockwave with a mad look and the 3 realized that there in trouble for not killing Troy Pax Prime

"Give me on good reason why I should scrap you to pieces" says Troy getting all mad

"Troy, Troy you must understand the consequence of being a Prime"

"Are no longer yours step down Megatron"

"Well I but you see there is one little problem you see them" the Deceptions and the foot clan surround Troy "They think I'm Prime"

"Well we don't" says Lunaria with the legendary rangers and the Mega Force Rangers with the Autobots and the other human and mutant Autobot's allies "Troy's the rightful Prime"

"Hi Troy" waved Solaria

"Oh look the little auto pony girl came back hello pretty"

"The choice is yours Megatron step down or fight"

"not this all valance and hate the responsible of the death of a family member wouldn't you agree Troy"

"That's not goanna work on me Megatron I put it behind me"

"Oh, what about your faithful subjects have they put it behind them"

"What is this weirdo talking about"

"What did you call me"

"Nothing"

"So, you haven't told them you little secret well Troy now's your chance tell them tell them who is responsible for the death of Optimus Prime"

"I am"

"It's not true tell me it's not true"

"Troy, we checked the place where your father died and all we found out that the wildebeests were running away from something" says Sky

"It's true"

"It cannot be true"

"He admits it murder"

"No, it was an accident"

"If it weren't for you Optimus still be alive it's your fault his dead" says Megatron when Troy is in human form as the red ranger "aw what a nice look you have there" Megatron let out a smirk when Troy walks backwards when Megatron walked forward to Troy "you're the one to blame do you deny it"

"No"

"Then your guilty"

"No, I'm not a murder"

"Troy you're in trouble again but this time daddy isn't here to save you and know everybody knows why" Troy has his sharp nails on the edge of the balcony

"Troy no" everyone watched in terrier the Mega Force see their leader is all most about to fall to his death

Troy struggles to climb up "Now this looks familiar now let me think" then remembers something "Oh yes I remember this was the way your father looked before he died" has his nails on Troy's hands like he did before with Optimus "Here's my little secret I killed Optimus Prime" he whispers in Troy's ear and was about to do the something he did with Optimus

*Flashback*

 _Megatron pushed Optimus off the edge of a rock slide and Optimus falls to his death and young Troy watched in fear "Nooooooo"_

*End of Flashback

"Noooo" Troy gets into Autobot form filled with anger "Murder"

"No please Troy I"

"Tell them the truth"

"Truth" then he knows what Troy is saying "Truth is in the eye of the below"

Puts his hand on Megatron's neck "Tell them"

"I did it"

"So, they can here you" cocked Megatron even more

"I killed Optimus Prime" he shouted

War of the Autobots and human and mutants allies and with the rangers against the deceptions and the foot clan

Ratchet runs for his life, Alpha Trion beaten the crap of a deception, the war continued

"Murder" says Troy with anger having his saber out

"Troy please have mercy"

"You don't deserve to live"

"But Troy I'm only family it's the deceptions and the foot clan their the real enemies it was there fault it was their idea you wouldn't kill your own uncle would you"

"No Megatron I'm not like you"

"Oh, Troy thank you" he fake laugh "I'll make it up to you I promise how can I prove myself to you tell me anything"

"Run" replied Troy filled with anger "Runaway Megatron, runaway and never return"

"Yes" he lets out a smirk "Of course as you wish" was about to kill Troy "Your majesty" but Troy pushed him off the balcony

The deceptions and the foot clan are not happy with Megatron

"Oh, my friends"

"Friends" says Adagio "Friends" she repeated "I thought he said we were the enemies"

"Yeah that what I heard"

"Shockwave" the 2 said in a unison

The shadow of Megatron is show that he is lead to his death


	15. A Happy Ending

With Megatron defeated

"Man, you gave us a scared bro" says Jake

The rangers see Arcee filled with tears "I'm so proud of you my son"

Then see another robot "Your majesty and I hope I do not get fired" he bowed to Troy as the new Prime

Alpha Trion leads Troy to the core of Cybertron were he is presented to the Matrix of Leadership "It is time" he said with a smile

" _Zamh adosemaz! Humy wayzm! Notsey! Notey hmemayal_

"Remember" says the spirit of Optimus Prime

Troy smiled and let out a huge roar

A few years later Lunaria becomes sparked (pregnant) with a sparkling (baby)

The citizens of Cybertron left to see the newborn baby of Troy and Lunaria including the rangers

Ratchet came to Troy and went inside to deliver the baby Lunaria is carrying

" _Usama imaba! Usam imaba! Usama imaba mamalr! Onstaba! Isema! Osema letsa! Osesema! Heymon heymon heymon heynazema! Huzama! Uzazana! Umazena umazena umazena! Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _It the Circle of life_

 _And it moves us all_

 _Through despair and hope_

 _Through faith and love_

 _Till we find our way_

 _In the circle_

 _The circle of life_

Alpha Trion presents the newborn Prime

 _Circle of…. Life_

 **The End**

* * *

 **Notes from the Author: I plan on doing a remake of the Prime King, but based on the 2019 The Lion King coming this summer**


End file.
